I wished for You
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Azalea and Kyouya are mere acquantances, polite to each other only because they are both part of the Host Club. But will a couple wishes on the stars, and a game of Truth or Dare change all that? KyouyaX OC


**I wished for You**

I stood on the beach, slightly lost in my own world, staring up at the sky. Being the only girl in the host club, other than Haruhi, tended to take its toll on you. I sighed, looking up at the sky.

"What are you doing out here so late, Azalea? It's not safe!" called a voice. Kyouya.

"Go away, I'm trying to have some alone time," I called back ,rolling my eyes.

I thought he had left, and for a moment, i was relieved. i wasn't in the mood to talk to Kyouya at the moment. But unfortunately, I felt someone breathing down her neck.

"Kyouya, what don't you understand about 'Alone Time'?" I groaned.

Kyouya chuckled. "Tamaki and Haruhi are in a room alone, and its going to rain. Why would you want to stand out here?" he said.

"To wish on stars. I wish on one very night," I replied.

"But you can't see stars, Baka. Not when the weather is like this…" I glared at him.

"So what? And why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

He smirked, his eyes twinkling. "Why, is my perfect body distracting you?"

"No. Mori-Sempai has the perfect body," I said, rolling my eyes.

He sighed. "And here I thought you liked me," he said.

"Why would you think that?" I said, not really interested.

"Because you blush when I do this," he whispered, kissing my neck. I felt my face heat up.

"And your heart speeds up when I do this," he said, turning me around, and pulling me to him, his lips mere centimeters from mine.

I pulled away quickly. "For a Shadow King, you sure flirt a lot," I said, and stepped away from him.

He merely smirked, and said, "We can go back now. That is, unless you have other, more entertaining ideas."

I rolled my eyes, and started towards the house. Kyouya followed me, a small smirk on his face.

* * *

I was at the Suou second house, where Tamaki had invited all of us to stay, around a week later. Haruhi didn't want to come, but came anyway, because I needed some sane company. Now we were sitting in a circle, playing a commoner's game called 'Truth or Dare'. And I was between Mori-Sempai and Kyouya. Great.

"So, Haruhi, tell us how to play," said Hikaru.

"Well, we spin the bottle. Whoever it points is asked 'Truth or Dare' by the spinner. The spinner, then, asks a question that the person has to answer truthfully or dares the person to do something, depending on the person's choice!"

I was very wary of this game. It seemed….like someone had something in store for me. Call me paranoid, but you need to be on your toes when it comes to these guys. You never know what they have in store for you. Dressing you up as a Hawaiian dancer is one thing, but forcing you into a bunny costume to make Honey-sempai happy is quite another.

"I don't feel right about this…I mean, finals are next week…" I said.

"If you need help, you can always come to me," said Kyouya, smirking at me.

"You'd make me pay," I said, simply.

Tamaki grinned. "Poor Kyouya. He's offering you the time of your life, spending nights in his arms…"

"If I wanted to have sex, we would have had it already," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What makes you think I'd do it with you?" he said, glaring at me.

I merely grinned. "You're a horny teen," I said. He, along with all the other boys, looked mortified with my lack of decency.

"L-lets just play, ok?" said Haruhi.

And for sake of safety, Kyouya was moved next to Haruhi, and Kouru came to sit with me. Across the room, Kyouya was glaring at me, and I had the courtesy to glare back.

"I'll spin it," said Honey-sempai.

And with my luck, it landed on me. Honey-sempai gave me an evil grin. And let me tell you, when he gives you the evil grin, you should be more scared that when Kyouya gives you that grin…

'UH-OH,' I thought.

"Truth or Dare, Aza-chan?" he said, giving me a cute smile, but it couldn't have any effect after the evil grin…

I groaned softly. "Dare."

Honey-sempai merely grinned and whispered in my ear. I turned pink. "What! Honey-sempai! You can't make me do THAT!" I wailed.

Honey-sempai grinned wider. I groaned. "Kyouya, get up"

The other guys figured out my dare pretty quickly…except Haruhi though. Kyouya himself, seemed slightly confused.

When he got up, I felt my cheeks grow warmer and warmer. I took in a deep breath, and grabbed him by the collar. Roughly, I pulled him forward, slamming my lips to his. Kyouya's eyes widened slightly. Then I felt him smirk against my lips. His lips moved in synchrony with mine, and I felt fireworks inside of me. Frightened by my body's reaction to him, I pulled away, as quickly as I could.

His face was slightly flushed, but he still had that irritating smirk on his lips. I scowled. "Honey-sempai, I hate you," I said. Honey just grinned.

The game continued, but the others were careful not to give me a dare that involved physical contact with Kyouya. They could tell that I would kill them on the spot.

Kyouya occasionally glanced at me, with an easy grin, like he knew what I had felt when he kissed me back. 'Egoistic jerk.'

* * *

I quietly got to the terrace to wish on stars again. It wasn't cloudy, and I could easily see the stars. I stood there, trying to decide which star to wish on. "I thought you'd be up here," said a voice, and I flinched. Kyouya. How the hell did he always know where I was?

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What." I knew it was cold, but I was that frightened by what I felt when he kissed me.

He smirked. "Before I ask, mind telling me why you're so cold to me right now?"

"because, I don't feel like seeing your face right now."

"why? Does it make you want to kiss me again?"

I spun around, and got ready to whack him.

"Because I really wouldn't mind," he completed, not looking at my face now.

Even in the dark, I could see him blushing lightly. "I'm sorry, but what?"

Kyouya glared at me, and said, "Shut up." Then he roughly grabbed my face, and pressed his lips against mine. I found myself kissing him back, and tried to pull away. But Kyouya was quicker. He twisted me around, and pushed me against the wall, so that I couldn't pull away and escape this time. I blushed red and tried to push him away. He pulled back and said, "Tell me you don't feel it. Tell me you don't feel those fireworks, when we kiss, Azalea, and I'll let you go."

I was breathing hard. I couldn't help but stare at him, his serious expression seemed to express things I couldn't completely understand. "I…" I started, intending to lie through my teeth. But something made me tell him the truth. "I can't. tell you that, I mean. I want to lie, but I can't."

Kyouya grinned, an honest to good real grin, like he had just had all the worries in his life lifted from his shoulder. He kissed me again, and this time, i didn't push him away.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"What you wish for every night."

"Oh."

"So, are you gonna tell me? Or will it not come true?"

"I wished for you."

-3-


End file.
